


My boyfriend's boyfriend

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, But it gets better I promise, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Not-ideal polyamorous relationship, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, happiness, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: When 60 is assigned to work with Fowler, the two do not get along at all. Unfortunately for Fowler, his boyfriend Chris falls in love with 60 and because he'd do anything to make his boyfriend happy, Fowler agrees to let Chris see 60. As it soon turns out, the android isn't as bad as the captain first thought...
Relationships: Chris Miller/Jeffrey Fowler, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Chris Miller, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Chris Miller/Jeffrey Fowler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	My boyfriend's boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shykler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shykler/gifts).



> This is my 350 follower giveaway work for Shykler on twitter! Hope you all but especially the winner enjoys it!

„I wish you would be less harsh on him”, Chris sighed the moment the door to Fowler’s office closed behind a livid 60, who was now on his way back to his desk down in the bullpen.

Fowler watched him and exhaled slowly through his nose. He knew that his boyfriend was probably right but the android just rubbed him the wrong way. When 60 had first been assigned to the precinct to assist in the fight against Android-related crimes, Fowler hadn’t been too thrilled, to begin with. He had enough subordinates as it was and having to fit someone new into a team was always difficult. But then the higher-ups had announced that 60 was to work with him personally and Fowler’s mood had gotten even worse.

He had worked hard to become a captain and while that didn’t mean he wanted only to sit in his office instead of working out in the field, the thought of having to show some rookie the ropes was less than appealing. It hadn’t helped that 60 was a fully functional police android, who knew his way around a crime scene. For the first time, Fowler had understood Hank’s initial unwillingness to work with Connor. After years of working alone and being one of the best at his job, it had been annoying beyond belief to just have an android waltz into your life and be better at everything you did from the get-go. 

But even if Fowler could have managed to ignore their professional differences, the differences in their personalities were far more difficult to overcome. After deviating, it seemed, 60 had decided to reject human authority entirely. Around Fowler, he did it in a measure that was rage-inducing but no grounds for a suspension. The android was snarky and precocious to a point that it made the captain’s blood boil. Their first investigations together had ended in shouting matches more often than not. Since then, hey had managed to be a little calmer around each other out in the field but they were pretty much still fighting almost every time their paths crossed at the precinct – which was quite a lot, given they worked together and Fowler was 60’s boss.

Fowler knew that this was no way for things to go on. He had to be as objective as possible around his subordinates and that was outright impossible with 60. Every time Fowler saw the android, he saw red. He also knew that he should probably ask to transfer the android to some other precinct. The DPD was creating units specialized on android-crime all across the city and there were countless others being formed all across the united states. It would probably be easy to just send the android to the other side of the country and be done with it. But some stubborn pride refused to let Fowler do just that. He wanted to prove – to who he wasn’t even sure – that he could push through this and rein the stubborn android in.

Unfortunately, his refusal to deal with the situation any other way resulted in ever more stress and arguments – and by proxy in an upset Chris Miller.

“I know, love, you’ve said so before”, Fowler sighed, picking up on what Chris had said, “I just wish I knew why.” 

Fowler was pretty sure it was because Chris was just the kind of person, who wanted everyone around them to be as happy as possible and for everyone to get along. The fact that that sometimes wasn’t possible often upset the young man. Still, it was endearing and sometimes Fowler thought that this was one of the things he loved most about Chris. 

The two men had gotten together only a few months ago, right after Chris’ divorce from his wife. Not wanting to lose a promising young policeman to loneliness and depression, Fowler had made sure to look after Chris as much as he could. And with time, what had started out as a gesture of kindness and friendship had turned into a beautiful relationship. It felt like the most meaningful relationship Fowler had ever had in his life and he was infinitely glad that everyone at the precinct was very accepting of it and not trying to cause problems. Even 60, as much as it pained Fowler to admit, hadn’t made use of this perfect chance to get back at his boss and Fowler was grateful for that.

Right now, he couldn’t think about the android anymore, though. Chris walked over to the desk and sat down opposite of Fowler. He did not look at the captain and seemed troubled. From one second to the next, Fowler was deeply concerned.

“I don’t want you to treat him like this”, Chris repeated, taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, “Because I fell in love with him.” 

For several long moments, Fowler didn’t know what to say. Chris had told him when they had gotten together that he tended to fall for more than one person at any given time and that the possibility of him developing a crush on someone else was always there. He had also assured Fowler time and again that his feelings for other people would not affect his feelings for the captain in the slightest. And while he had been accepting and understanding, Fowler hadn’t been sure if he would be able to share Chris with anyone. He still wasn’t sure he could right now. Least of all with 60 of all people.

“For how long?”, he asked when he noticed that the silence had become too long and uncomfortable for Chris to bear. 

“A few weeks, maybe longer”, Chris replied, still looking down at his hands, “At first I thought maybe it was just some little crush but now I’m sure that it isn’t.” 

“And you want to be with him?”, Fowler wanted to know. Chris nodded slowly and carefully.

“I know the two of you don’t really get along and I don’t know how it would work to be seeing both of you without you seeing each other”, Chris said, then sighed, “But I really want to try it.” As he said it, Chris looked into Fowler’s eyes for the first time in a while and the captain was almost floored by the sincerity and longing in the young officer’s eyes. 

Fowler sighed deeply. The thought of sharing Chris with anyone else, let alone 60, still stung. But he wanted Chris to be happy more than anything. And if that meant there would be someone else to hold and kiss him in his life, Fowler might have to learn to deal with that. Who knew, maybe he would warm up to the idea. If only it didn’t have to be this particular android…

“If you want to ask him out, I won’t hold you back”, Fowler said eventually and a tentative smile spread on Chris’ face, “I can’t promise 60 and I will become best friends but if being with him makes you happy I will do my best to accept him around you.” 

“Thank you so much!”, Chris exclaimed, jumped out of his chair and leaned across the table to press a quick peck to Fowler’s lips, “I know you’re not entirely sure about this whole thing. But I will prove to you that there is no reason to worry. And if I can’t, we’ll find some other solution.”

It was Fowler’s turn to smile. He gently cupped his boyfriend’s cheek in his hand and caressed the soft skin there. Sometimes it was nice to have confirmation that his boyfriend cared about his happiness and well-being as much as Fowler did for him. Not that he doubted it - It was just nice to hear every once in a while.

After they exchanged another quick kiss, Chris returned to the bullpen with a distinct swing to his step. He left behind a captain, who wasn’t quite sure what he had just gotten himself into. He shouldn’t worry too much, though, Fowler thought. After all, there was still the possibility that 60 would say no if Chris asked him out.

A week later Fowler sat in the living room of the flat he and Chris shared and would have preferred to be anywhere else but right here at this moment. Because _of course_ 60 had said yes when Chris asked him out and now they were sitting at the dinner table after a date out in town and talking about this and that. And Fowler hated it. He wanted to be left alone or at least get to spend some time with Chris only. But he had promised his boyfriend that he would be okay with him seeing other people. And he was trying to be okay with it, really, it was just that it was _this_ person specifically Chris was into. 

As the afternoon wore on, however, Fowler noticed a change in himself that he wasn’t sure he liked. He didn’t realize it immediately but 60 seemed to get on his nerves less and less the longer he was around. Once Fowler had realized that he wondered why that was. 60 usually annoyed him to no end with his snark and impoliteness but today all of that seemed not to matter.

It took a long while for Fowler to realize that it didn’t matter because 60 wasn’t behaving in that particular way today. Around Chris, he was far calmer and kinder. He actually seemed like enjoyable company. The android told stories from when he was out in the field or spending time with his friends, Nines and Connor. Many of the stories were objectively funny and Fowler didn’t begrudge Chris for laughing a lot. He couldn’t even stop himself from smiling or chuckling at one or two of the stories.

Still, the fact that 60 managed to make Chris laugh stirred something inside Fowler. He loved to see his boyfriend happy and content and did his best to work towards making him feel that way as often as he could. Before today, Fowler would have assumed that seeing someone else making Chris this happy would make him immensely jealous. But it seemed that seeing his boyfriend having a good time, no matter who was responsible for it, made Fowler happy in turn. It was an unexpected realization but a welcome one nonetheless. At the very least, it made the rest of the afternoon more bearable.

After 60 finally left, Chris joined Fowler on the couch and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you so much for letting me have this”, he said and wrapped his arms around the older man, “I really enjoyed myself today. I know it must be hard for you, seeing me with the one guy you really don’t like. But I promise you, he’s not that bad.”

Fowler only hummed at that. He had seen a different side of 60 today and he couldn’t deny that to a certain extent Chris was probably right. Still, he was not ready to turn all of his thoughts and feelings upside down because the android had been friendly to his boyfriend once. However, Fowler was willing to see how things would develop in the future. Maybe Chris would be able to show him that he had been wrong about 60, maybe they would find Fowler had been right all along after all. Only time could tell. 

Over the next couple of weeks, Chris and 60 went on several more dates. Every time, the young officer came back excited and glowing with happiness. It would have made Fowler immensely jealous if he didn’t love Chris expressing happiness so much. And besides, his boyfriend spending more time with 60 didn’t mean he spent any less with Fowler. Chris made sure to spend time with Fowler that went beyond breakfast or dinner at home and to ascertain that his partner didn’t feel left out. 

The time came when Chris officially introduced 60 to Fowler as his new boyfriend. The conversation they had about boundaries and such right after was tense as can be but Fowler was determined to show he could deal with this like an adult. And it seemed 60 wanted to do the same. They still avoided each other whenever they could but they also tried not to argue in front of their boyfriend too much. 

And between them was Chris, glowing with happiness at the chance of being with the two men he held dearest in the world. He always made sure that neither Fowler nor 60 would feel neglected. Chris didn’t push for activities the three of them could all do together but it was obvious that he enjoyed it immensely whenever an opportunity arose to spend time with both his boyfriends at the same time. Even if, more often than not, he had to make sure they didn’t get on each other’s nerves too much and stayed away from the other’s throat.

One night, while they were watching tv together at their flat, Fowler decided it wasn’t fair that Chris was the only one to put this much effort into making their awkward relationship triangle work. He was the one, who loved both Fowler and 60, saw the good and bad parts of both men and decided they were lovable either way. Fowler doubted that he could err so much when it came to 60. And maybe if the android was good enough to be Chris’s boyfriend, Fowler could bite the bullet and try to get along better with the android too. He was quite sure he wouldn’t like it at first but he would do anything for Chris.

And so, a few days later, Fowler set his plans into motion.

“What did I do this time?!”, 60 complained as he stomped into Fowler’s office just before noon.

“Please, sit down”, Fowler said, trying to stay calm. The android already looked like he was ready to wreak havoc and the captain was not in the mood for it. If he was honest, he doubted that what he was about to do was a good idea but now that he had started, he didn’t want to go back. With a pout, 60 dropped down into the chair opposite Fowler and looked at him defiantly, as if he was trying to deduce what the human wanted from him. 

“I’ve been thinking”, Fowler continued eventually, then cleared his throat, “Maybe we should bury the hatchet.” 60 blinked at him several times, his LED blinking yellow and red at his temple. 

“Are you serious right now?!”, he wanted to know and from the tone of his voice, Fowler couldn’t tell if he was upset or just confused.

“I mean it”, he stated firmly, “We both mean a lot to Chris and it’s obvious that he means a lot to us too. I don’t think it’s fair to make him deal with this tension between us all the time. He deserves better.” 

60 nodded and about half a dozen expressions crossed his face within the span of just a few short moments. Fowler was certain he wouldn’t have reacted much differently, had someone dropped a bombshell like this onto him and had he been capable to change expression so quickly. Finally, 60 settled onto a carefully neutral face, his eyes seemingly still searching for a catch.

“Is that really all it took for you to finally accept me?”, the android asked eventually, his voice strangely hollow.

“What do you mean?”, Fowler wanted to know, frowning.

“Ever since I came here, you acted like I was nothing but a burden to you”, the android said carefully, “I came here to do the thing I was built for, like Connor and Nines before me. And I know Hank and Gavin didn’t treat them kindly in the beginning either. But you’re the boss here and there was no one to tell you to stop treating me the way you did. So I saw no other way but to get defensive and snarky with you. Which only made you hate me more. All I ever wanted was to do my job in peace and preferably not be hated by my partner while I did it. I thought I’d never get that second part but now it seems I do but I don’t know why it’s happening so suddenly…”

The android ended, looking troubled and Fowler felt like someone had upended a bucket of icy cold water over his head. He thought back to when he and 60 had first been introduced to each other. He had been upset back then and probably not treated the android with the kindness and fairness he deserved. If Fowler was honest with himself, he would have probably not reacted any differently from how the android had done if his first partner ever had treated him as a useless burden despite his talents. It might have felt justified back then but now that he had heard 60’s words, Fowler realized that he had been nothing but an unfair jerk and that 60 most certainly didn’t deserve the treatment he had shown him.

“I am…I have to apologize”, Fowler finally said and saw the android relax in his presence for the first time ever, “I have no excuse for how I treated you. And not to realize my errors until you explained them to me…I would have just tried to forget about it and try to be better in the future. But that wouldn’t have been fair.” Fowler looked down at the top of his massive desk and didn’t know what else to say. 60 didn’t say anything either and an uncomfortable silence spread between them for several minutes.

“What happens now?”, 60 finally asked, “What happens if I accept your apology?”

“That’s for you to decide”, Fowler replied, “It wouldn’t be fair of me to demand anything from you after what I put you through these past months. Especially, after I only just realized I’d even done it. I don’t think someone so dense should decide how to proceed.” That actually got the android to chuckle and Fowler finally dared look at him again. 

“For now, all I want is for you to work with me and treat me like a partner instead of a burden”, 60 said, voice firm and a determined expression in his eyes, “If you can do that for me, we can forget about the past and see what the future holds.”

“Sounds fair”, Fowler agreed and shot the android a tentative smile. 60 returned it equally shyly, then took his leave and returned to the bullpen soon after.

That evening, Chris welcomed Fowler to their flat with an especially tender kiss.

“I’m proud of you”, he said and there was no doubt that 60 had already told him what had happened earlier in the day. Seeing Chris this happy proved to Fowler that he had made the right choice.

And so time went on and Fowler did his best to keep his promise to 60. As it turned out, it was far easier to treat him kindly, if one didn’t act hostile towards him and forced him into a defensive position from the get-go. It barely took more than a week to make Fowler realize what a valuable asset the android was to the precinct. The captain could not deny the shame he felt at not using 60’s full potential sooner. But the chances to do that were in the past now and all he could change were the present and the future. It seemed he was doing a good enough job at that, at least. He and 60 got along exceptionally well within a few short months and often enough, Chris would tell Fowler how happy 60 was these days. 

With their professional relationship on the mend, Fowler realized being with 60 in private became easier to bear too. The android came over for dinner or movie nights or all three of them went to art exhibitions or something else in town together. It was almost entirely devoid of the tension that had permeated these get-togethers before and at times it was even relaxing to spend time with both Chris and 60. They made each other happy, that much was obvious, and also managed to make Fowler laugh with their stories.

Soon, the three men had become a close unit and Fowler found himself wondering at odd times what it would be like to be in a relationship with 60 too. At first, he shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind. Just because they were getting along better now and he found himself growing rather fond of the android that didn’t have to mean a relationship between them would work out. So Fowler kept these thoughts to himself and tried to simply enjoy his time with his boyfriend and his boyfriend.

But then he began to notice the looks 60 was shooting him. At first, Fowler thought he was imagining things but then he realized the android was definitely looking at him with longing in his eyes. He also found himself in the middle of Chris and 60 far more often these days, both younger men cuddled up against Fowler’s larger frame. Before now, it had always been Chris in the middle of them and Fowler wasn’t sure if the change in position was a symbol of some sort. Chris never mentioned any feelings 60 might have towards him to Fowler. But then again, the captain reasoned, the android probably swore him to secrecy if he ever mentioned something like that to Chris.

In the end, Fowler watched things progress for another few weeks. But when neither he nor 60 made a move, he eventually turned to Chris.

“I’ve been thinking about asking 60 out on a date”, Fowler said over dinner one night because he had no idea how to approach the topic more carefully, “If you don’t mind, of course.” Chris dropped his fork and his eyes lit up with excitement almost immediately. 

“Oh, he’ll be so happy!”, he exclaimed with a wide smile, “60’s been thinking about asking you out for a while now but never knew if you would want that. And I couldn’t help him because you didn’t tell me how you felt about him. But this is brilliant news!”

Chris’ excitement was contagious and Fowler was both proud and relieved to find he hadn’t just imagined 60’s interest in him. That made many things easier.

“That’s relieving to hear”, he told Chris, who smiled even wider at that, “But you haven’t told me yet if you’re comfortable with me asking 60 out.”

“Of course I am!”, Chris replied without a second of hesitation, “I was beyond happy when the two of you started getting along. And to think we might all get to be with each other soon…I couldn’t be happier!”

“Perfect”, Fowler said and took Chris’s hand from across the table to press a kiss to his knuckles.

The next day, he asked 60 out. The android immediately said yes and a week later they went to see a movie together. Fowler had expected it to be tense and nerve-wracking, but it turned out that the two had spent enough time together already to make this first date anything but awkward. If it even counted as a first date, that was, with how often they had been out and about with Chris before. 

After the movie was finished, 60 dragged Fowler out of the cinema and made him sit down on a nearby bench.

“Do we really need more dates to determine if we want to be together?”, he asked without beating around the bush, “I feel we’ve seen each other often enough these past months to know what we want.”

“I think you’re right”, Fowler agreed with a fond smile, “I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

“And I want to be yours”, 60 announced, a soft smile on his face, “There’s nothing that would make me happier right now.” 

Smiling like idiots and unable to hold back any longer, both men leaned in and met halfway in a soft kiss. Fowler wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting but this was certainly one of the better kisses he had gotten in his life. He tried to pour every ounce of emotion he could into it to convey to 60 how much the android meant to him. It seemed to work out if the glassy-eyed expression on 60’s face as they broke apart was anything to go by. 

“I really wish I could go back in time and tell myself from when I just started working with you how things will work out in the end”, 60 said with a chuckle, “He’d probably go into shutdown trying to compute that.” Fowler couldn’t help but laugh at that mental image.

“I think if I told my self from all those months ago, I’d punch myself in the jaw”, he agreed with a chuckle. 60 laughed too and as it ran out they lapsed into silence for a while. But this time it was companionable and far more comfortable than the last time they had met and not known what to say.

“Wanna go home and tell Chris?”, Fowler asked after a few minutes.

“Absolutely”, 60 replied and was on his feet before the captain could even react. As they walked to Fowler’s car, 60 laced their fingers together. Fowler squeezed the android’s hand in his. It felt different from how it was with Chris but just as right and wonderful as with the young man. 

About 20 minutes later, Fowler and 60 were home and were enthusiastically greeted by Chris, who hadn’t been able to fall asleep until he found out how their date had gone. The young man was ecstatic to hear the news of Fowler and 60 getting together and for the longest time, neither of them could progress further into the house than the hallway because Chris kept hugging and kissing them excitedly. Fowler and 60 returned each and every gesture of affection and Fowler was quite sure he had never been this content in his life.

Even later, the three men were all bundled up together in bed. Fowler was in the middle of them, Chris and 60 holding hands across his broad chest. There were definitely things they would have to talk through together but for the moment all of them were happy to just enjoy each other’s company and warmth. Just before he drifted off, Fowler looked into his boyfriends’ faces. Both of them were smiling in their sleep and Fowler was sure, as he dozed off, that there was a wide smile on his face too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! you can also come say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest !


End file.
